


Jrostalgia: A Poem

by FictionWriting69420



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Jritter, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriting69420/pseuds/FictionWriting69420
Summary: Based on this Jronfession from jritter dot com: https://twitter.com/jronfessions/status/1300421832181510144
Kudos: 5





	Jrostalgia: A Poem

The soldier, battle-worn, so dried of strength,  
And near collapse and death's embrace,  
Did wash upon shore ensuing journey's length.

He thought then, there at shore, "Am I dead?"  
And saw his body-corpse in death was soon,  
But thought this end a better fate, despite its dread,  


Than war and modern jritter's hellish reign,  
But then he saw something else shining bright,  
Appearing out that horrid, salt-filled plane.  


'Twas JReg HEffley, Jreg Heffley, and Heil-  
His three lost and former brethren. Shore and sea  
All faded when they said and told the tale,  


"You're finally awake. That fall looked pretty bad.  
LeftTWT? Jrushes? Jrama? What the hell are you talking about?  
Let's go tweet our own names in a thread,  
Jreg tweeted again."


End file.
